Interesting NPCs
|image = InterestingNPCs.jpg |developer = Kris Takahashi |game = Skyrim |version = v3.08 |location = Skyrim |nexus-id = 8429 |sw-id = |mod-wiki = Official Website }} Interesting NPCs is a mod made for , developed by Kris Takahashi. It seamlessly integrates new NPCs and quests with the Vanilla NPCs and quests, stays lore-friendly. In addition, all NPCs added to the game possess high-quality custom voice acting. Description Interesting NPCs includes over two hundred NPCs, each with unique dialogue options, as well as dozens of new quests. Though not every NPC has a quest for the Dragonborn, they're all definitely worth talking to. Most have elaborate dialogues that explain their background, as well as sometimes telling more about the lore, something that isn't quite as apparent in . It also adds new followers, as well as super followers. The super followers are special in a way that they have location- and quest-related dialogue. For example, after having finished Dragon Rising, the super followers will make comments about that as opposed to the regular followers. That doesn't mean, however, that these regular followers aren't interesting either. On the contrary, some of those followers may even have a quest available after having been traveled with for a while. Features *Hundreds of NPCs *New followers, 8 "super" followers *Dozens of new quests *High quality voice acting *A few new books *Newly composed bard songs *New marriage partners with a unique sexuality Featured NPCs The Pale *Berg *Callen *Frik *Jaspar Gaerston *Moris the Draugr *Theron *Thorolf *Tikrid *Viranya The Reach *Asteria *Beatrice *Clario *Duraz *Ester Maroux *Gerrod *Jeerah-Nur *Jolene *Lundvar *Mithril *Okapi *Primei *Sylphiron *Tellevi *Two-Tails *Urzub *Ynvar *Yseld *Ytharil The Rift *Amicus *Among-the-Hist *Amras *Batheru *Bilbus *Bodyguard *Caylene *Dagri'Lon *Dar'rakki *Dirassi *Dravos *Fa'nar *Feldi *Fontaine *Fuki *Gnives *Godrod *Hagravi *Jade *Jilkmar *Jorrvid *Kjen *Kjoli *Korrilan *Lamki *Olette *Ortheim *Peragorn *Rosalind *Sadrin *Sixby *Ureni *Vawkes *Vukeera *Yushari Whiterun *Arghus *Averna *Cassius *Dro'bar *Eldar *Eldawyn *Fjord *Gorr *Hjoromir *Iria *Lajjan *Larkspur *Leifan *Ogdul *Skjel the Gray *Sonja *Yarbrough *Zajhirra *Zarlak *Zora Fair-Child Winterhold *Eleanor *Kianna *Mugnor *Olivia Meronin *Qa'Dojo *Rumarin *Vigram New Quests *A Crabber's Wife *An End to Keep *A Rose without Thorns *A Spell for Rumarin *A Thousand Words *Azzarian's Gold *Bards, Beasts and Beauties *Birds of a Feather *Bite the Hand That Feeds You *Black Robes *Blood and Bones *Brother and Keeper *Children of the Dust *Darkened Steel *Faces and Names *Fenced In *Forgotten Lore *From the Blood of Kings *Hunter's Quarry *Honor's Calling *Idle Dreams *Mogo's Mead *Pit Dogs *Robber's Refuge *Relic's Revival *Spell it Out For Me *Tailor Made *The Beast Who Cannot Be Slain *The Bloodsmith *The Carver and the Collector *The Children Fair *The Conspiracy of the 7000 Steps *The Curse *The Elven Sword *The Gales of Guilt *The Harbinger of Us All *The House on the Hill *The Immortal Coil *The Law Always Wins *The Loudest Whisper *The Milk-Drinker *The Paper Mirror *The Sleeping Giant *The Teleportation Machine *The Radiant Dark *The Raven of Anvil *The Way of the Nine *The Way to a Big Oaf's Heart *Thrice-Bitten, Once Shy *To Warm Sands *Stolen Property *Vigilance and Virtue New Locations *Robber's Refuge *Widow's Watch Dungeon New Books *A Winter Siren *Mortar, Pestle and Pot *The Boreal Journals of Lathgwen Evenheart *The Conspiracy of the 7000 Steps *The Duke of Beards *The Paper Mirror *The Stone Hand New Spells *Conjure Dragon Priest *Rage Paralysis New Bard Songs *Alassea‘s Song *A Warrior’s Life *Dibella’s Art *Dragonborn Comes – Drums *Dragonborn Comes – Lute *Dusk on Anvil Harbor *Eyldi the Bear *Gone With the Snow *Mogo’s Mead *Portraiture *Tale of the Tongues Variant *Tears of the Hist *The Journey *Seven Septims for Sigurd *Spring *With Bells On *Wolves of Jorrvaskr Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: Quest Mods Category:Skyrim: Follower Mods Category:Skyrim: Immersion Mods Category:Skyrim: Interesting NPCs